The present invention relates to a camping unit, and more particularly to such a unit which is adapted to be mounted to a vehicle.
Camping and other outdoor activities, such as fishing and hiking, are frequently engaged in by a large number of the population. Over time, a wide variety of devices have been developed to make these activities more convenient. Unfortunately, these devices all suffer from a variety of drawbacks.
For example, there are presently two main ways to transport camping and related equipment. First, a person may obtain a trailer or a self-contained camping unit (frequently called xe2x80x9cRVsxe2x80x9d). Generally, these units provide shelter and storage, generally including a bed and sometimes a toilet and cooking facilities. On the other hand, these units are generally large and expensive. For example, in the case of a recreational vehicle or RV, the vehicle is generally specifically configured for providing shelter and is self-contained. The vehicle is not suitable for everyday driving, such as commuting. In addition, RV""s are generally very heavy and large, and can not be driven on many roads, and certainly not off-road.
Alternatively, campers and other recreationalists may simply load a variety of gear into their car or truck. This gear may include a tent, camp stove, sleeping bag, food and the like. Generally, every time these parties go camping or the like they must locate the equipment in their home, such as in closets or their garage, and load it into their vehicle. When they reach their destination, they find and unload the equipment element by element. This system has the drawback that the equipment is not organized, and must be selectively loaded and unloaded for every camping or other trip or event.
A method and device for use in solving these problems is desired.
The present invention comprises a camping or storage unit, and more specifically such a unit which is adapted to be mounted to a vehicle. In one embodiment, the storage unit comprises a camping unit which is adapted to store camping or other recreational equipment and provide other amenities.
One embodiment of a storage unit of the invention comprises camping unit adapted to be mounted to a vehicle for transport. The storage unit includes a first side unit defining at least one generally enclosed compartment. The first side unit has a front end and a rear end defining at least one access door located at the rear end for accessing the interior of the area. The storage unit also includes a second side unit defining at least one generally enclosed compartment. The second side unit also has a front end and a rear end and at least one access door located at the rear end for accessing the interior of the area. The first and second side units are spaced from one another and define an opening there between. In one embodiment, a top extends over the opening between said first and second side units. The storage unit also includes a sliding compartment. In one embodiment, the sliding compartment is mounted upon at least one rail, permitting the sliding compartment to be moved from a first position in which the sliding compartment is located within the opening below the top and between the first and second side units, and a second position in which at least a portion of the sliding compartment is moved outwardly of the opening.
In one embodiment, the sliding compartment defines at least one generally enclosed space or compartment and has a front end and a rear end. At least a portion of the rear end of said sliding compartment is movable from a first position in which access to the interior area is inhibited, and a second position in which access to the interior area is permitted.
In one embodiment, the rear end of the sliding compartment comprises a hinged gate rotatable from an upwardly extending position in which it closes or prevents access to an interior area of the sliding compartment to a second outwardly extending position in which the gate forms a support surface and permits access to the interior area. In one embodiment, the sliding compartment includes a first side and an opposing second side and at least one drawer associated with each of the sides, said drawers in a first position located within the interior area and in a second position extending at least partially therefrom for access thereto.
In one embodiment, the sliding compartment has a top, at least a portion of which is formed as a removable panel permitting access to the interior area. The removable panel may be located adjacent to the rear end of the sliding compartment.
The storage unit may include one or more platforms which may be extended therefrom for resting equipment upon. In one embodiment, at least one platform is located in the interior area of the sliding compartment, the platform extendable outwardly of the rear end of the sliding compartment.
In one embodiment, the storage unit includes an electrical system, the electrical system including at least one battery. The battery may be located in the generally enclosed compartment of either the first or second side area. The storage unit may also include a sound system. In one embodiment, the sound system includes a head unit powered by the electrical system, the head unit mounted to the rear end of either the first or second side areas. The head unit may provide a signal to at least one speaker located adjacent to the head unit. In one embodiment, the storage unit also includes a water system, the water system including a storage container having an inlet and outlet, and preferably a pump powered by the electrical system for providing water from the container to the outlet. The outlet may comprise a shower head or spray nozzle.
In a preferred configuration, the storage unit is adapted to fit within the bed of a vehicle, with the first and second side units and sliding compartment having a length approximately the same as a length of the bed and the sliding compartment movable to a position in which its rear end is located outwardly of a rear end of the bed. In an embodiment where the bed of the vehicle includes upwardly protruding wheel-wells, the first and second side areas include upwardly extended recessed areas for accepting the wheel-wells. In one embodiment of the invention, the sliding compartment is mounted to at least one first pair of rails, those rails slidably mounted to at least one mating second pair of rails connected to the bed of the vehicle. A latching mechanism is adapted to selectively maintain the sliding compartment in the first position within the opening.
In another embodiment, the storage unit may be mounted to other vehicles or devices, such as a trailer having a tongue for connection to a hitch and at least two supporting wheels.
As another aspect of the invention, the storage unit may be mounted in the bed of a vehicle under a camper or cover shell. In this embodiment, the top of the unit may serve as a sleeping berth. As another additional aspect of the invention, a shelter is provided for selectively covering the unit, and especially the sliding compartment, such as when extended beyond the bed of the vehicle. In one embodiment the shelter comprises a cover mounted to an upwardly extending frame.
Various embodiments of the storage or camping unit of the invention are contemplated. For example, the first and second side units or areas may have a generally enclosed area which defines a plurality of areas, some of which are more enclosed than others. Likewise, in one embodiment, a rear portion of the interior of the sliding compartment may be accessible through a large side opening, such as for accepting large items therein.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a transportable storage unit which provides a wide variety of features to the recreationalist, and which overcomes the above-stated problems.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.